The Metal Punks' funeral
The Metal Punks' funeral is a GoAnimate video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on May 30th 2018 Cast *David the Screamo - David *Rachel - Jennifer *Charley - Susan *Yvonne - Kayla *Alexandria - Alison *Rosanne - Princess *Tamara - Kendra *DavidComedian1991 - David *RocketPowerGal24 - Julie *Priest - Lawrence *Officer Hanks - Dallas *Officer Kidaroo - Kidaroo Transcript David the Screamo: Hello, everyone, I afraid we got some bad boys. I you may saw. The Metal Punks is killed by some suspect, believe to be on the run, because the police are still investigated on whether the death was treated as suspicious. But now, The Funeral is about to start so, enjoy (Video starts) Charley: I can't believe that coward Killed the Metal Punks. So now we are going to the funeral. Rachel: I know, this is a sad day and the whole GoAnimate community. Yvonne: I agree with you Rachel. Alexandria: Me two. Rosanne: Me Three. Tamara: Me Four. David the Screamo: Come on girls, let's go to the funeral, before it's getting late. Kosta's Dad: And to me and my wife. I really miss them so much. Kosta's Mom: I know. Rachel: Come on little kids, let's go to the funeral now. Samatha: I'm gonna miss him Mommy. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Rachel: I know. (At the Funeral) Priest: We We are gathered here tonight, to lay to rest Kosta Karatzovalis, Ken the Emo, Eric the Punk, Paul the Mosh, Joey the Metal, Brian the Headbanger, and Salli the Popstar whom we now know that the murder is still investigate. So now, can Kosta's Dad come to the stand to share memories. Kosta's Dad: My son has always making grounded videos every year against Ivy Smith, because loves making video on GoAnimate until they reach 1 millions viewers. David the Screamo: Before when I joined the Metal Punks, Kosta and I where going psychoology together at Elemantary School, also we got A's on our maths test, and more educational, I will miss you, Kosta, and to your The Metal Punks. DavidComedian1991: One time, Kosta and I are watching a movie toeghter, it's called The Producers from 1967, a funny movie like no other. So now I'm going to miss you bro, rest in peace. RocketPowerGal24: Kosta and The Metal Punks is the best group in the world. We played Hungry Hippos, Codenames, The Magic Labyrinth, Blood Rage, Las Vegas and mor, together we where kids. I am going to miss him a lot, as well as The Metal Punks. I Hope I will never forget him. Luna: No, he is not. And that's a lie, now get out of the way, I will tell the real speech! RocketPowerGal24: Luna, what are you doing here. Luna: I said get out of the way stupid. Luna: *Ahem*. (Veena's voice) ATTENTION ALL, KOSTA AND THE METAL PUNKS IS DESERVE TO BE BAD GUYS, IT'S ALL BECAUSE THEY GOT THE SAVE-UMS ARRESTED FOR BRINGING BACK TO RIGHTS TO THE IVY GETS GROUNDED SERIES AND THE REST OF HIS SHOWS THAT HE OWN. THAT WHY AZURA KILLED THEM BECAUSE ELEPHANT012 SAID SO. I I HAVE NO SYMPATHY OR SORROW FOR THEM AT ALL. (But the police bangs to door so hard) Officer Kidaroo: Open up now, Luna Minami, I know you are in here. Luna Minami: What, no one dares to catch me like this! That's it, I must get back to the Save-Ums HQ right away (Luna teleports away to the Save-Ums HQ and The people gasps) Kosta's Dad: What just happened! (The Police have finally arrived but there's no sign of Luna Minami) Officer Kidroo: Where she go! Officer Hanks: Copy, there's is no sign of Luna Minami, I repeat, there's is no sign of Luna Minami, over. Priest: Excuse me, what's going on here. Officer Hanks: We are catching the girl name Luna Minami, who was responsible was killing The Metal Punks. The Reason why that I show security footage Luna killed The Metal Punks in Azura's disguise. Priest: Oh My God, she is going to get it. (After the funeral) Mrs. Minami: I can believe that my daughter is getting away. Mr. Minami: Don't worry, we find her and track her down. David The Screamo: Are you Luna Minami's parents? Mr. Minami: Yes, your the David the Screamo David the Screamo: Yes I am, so, can I help you. Mr. Minami: Well, it's understood that Luna Minami was the one who killed The Metal Punks because she dressed up as Azura for unxplained reason. David The Screamo: Wait a minute, you know, right. Mrs. Minami: Excatly. David The Screamo: OH MY GOD, AZURA IS GOING TO GET IT, FOR WHAT SHE DONE, THANKS FOR ASKING, I'M GOING HOME WITHOUT A LIFELINE. Mr. Minami: David, wait, that's not what I ment, I said was the Luna. Mrs. Minami: It's too late, he ran. Kosta's Dad: David, where are you going? David the Screamo: Not right now. (David the Screamo went home outside in tears) Tamara: David, what are you doing. David the Screamo: I'm, not, well. Tamara: It's going to be okay David, we will get here in not time. I'm sorry that we didn't save them. David the Screamo: I know everything, she is going to get it for what she done. Charley:What's wrong with David. Tamara: He is upset of a girl name Luna or Azura might be responsible for the murder of The Metal Punks Charley: Wait a Minute! I think I might investigate that? Tamara: What are you talking about? Charley: Be right back, I need to check on computer to investigate. Tamara: Well that's was weird. (Charley sits on her chair to investigate and sees the multiverse) Charley: Oh My God. The Multiverse, Luna has merged the entire multiverses. I better ask Kosta's parents next time. (The End) Category:2018 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos